Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: Aullido doble
by El Lobo Negro
Summary: Michel, un solitario ladrón que ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a buscar a su hermano, se ve arrastrado a un mundo muy diferente del suyo. Atrapado en este nuevo mundo y transformado en un pokemon, Michel tendrá que formar equipo con una joven Sylveon y un tímido Plusle para lograr sobrevivir y intentar descubrir como ha llegado hasta este mundo y por que razón.
1. Capitulo 1 sucesos nocturnos

_**Hola curioso lector, bienvenido a esta pequeña historia que he decidido escribir en mis ratos libres. Me gustaría pedirte tu opinión, así que deja algún comentario, ya sean palabras de apoyo, criticas constructivas, o simplemente decirme que te a gustado mas o menos. **_

* * *

La noche estaba en calma, no había ni un solo ruido en la calle, solo el suave susurro del viento. Las pocas personas que todavía paseaban a aquellas horas estaban demasiado borrachas o cansadas para darse cuenta de que había mas luces encendidas que de costumbre en uno de los edificios. Era un museo, el mas importante de aquella ciudad, y por ello también era el que poseía mejores medidas de seguridad, y según alardeaban los guardias: "Ningún ladrón a sido capaz de pasar a través de nuestro sistema de seguridad, mucho menos nadie a logrado robar nada". Pero aquella noche todos esos bravucones estaban corriendo a pleno pulmón, intentando encontrar al intruso que había logrado lo imposible, robar sin activar ninguna alarma y sin que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Lejos de todo el jaleo del museo, había un hombre que no estaba tan cansado, ni mucho menos tan borracho como los demás transeúntes. Vestía una gabardina negra, a juego con el resto del atuendo, también negro. Oculto debajo de aquel abrigo, se encontraba el objeto mas valioso del museo. Se trataba de una tabla hecha de oro por completo, con un dibujo esculpido sobre su superficie. El dibujo mostraba a Arceus, dios de todos los pokemon, frente a una figura mas pequeña que él. En apariencia era un ser humano, los detalles del dibujo de la tabla parecían indicar eso. Aunque a Michel no le importaba demasiado, su trabajo era robar esa obra de arte y entregarla a su contacto el día siguiente, los detalles no importaban.

De camino a su casa se cruzo con un pokemon, un Umbreon famélico. Este le siguió y intento llamar su atención, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano volvió a su pequeño refugio dentro del callejón. Oculto entre las sombras el pokemon siniestro se sentía seguro, pero eso no alivia el dolor de su estomago, sintiéndose impotente decidió estirarse y intentar dormir un poco. Apenas consiguió dormirse, y lo poco que consiguió dormir lo asaltaron terribles pesadillas que no le otorgaban descanso. Al cabo de un rato volvió a ver a aquel hombre, esta vez traía una bolsa, la cual emitía un delicioso aroma. Justo en ese momento el joven se agachó y le mostró al pokemon una barra de pan recién horneada. Este se lanzo encima de la comida, devorando aquel suculento manjar sin esperar ni un segundo. Para él, que había pasado varios días sin comer, aquello le sabia a gloria.

Noto como el humano le acariciaba el lomo, no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero en aquel momento aprecio el gesto del desconocido, y se le paso por la cabeza que no estaría nada mal tener un entrenador como él. De repente dejo de notar la mano contra su lomo, y por un momento se arrepintió de haber pensado en eso, no quería estar atrapado en una de aquellas esferas. Pero para su sorpresa el hombre simplemente dijo: "No te metas en líos" y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando únicamente su olor en el aire. El Umbreon se quedo en su sitio, devorando incesante el regalo de aquel altruista desconocido. Mientras saboreaba aquella delicia, comenzó a considerar la idea de seguir el rastro de ese desconocido. Se auto justificaba de que era solo para conseguir mas comida, pero en el fondo quería volver a ver a ese muchacho, la primera persona que se había portado bien con él en mucho tiempo.

Michel llego a su apartamento cerca de las 3 de la mañana, no era gran cosa, pero lo consideraba su hogar. Una habitación, cuarto de baño y una pequeña cocían donde improvisar algo de comer, nada mas entrar se encontraba en el comedor, un sofá con una pequeña mesa eran todo el mobiliario presente, tenia un gran balcón justo delante, daba a un callejón que había entre los dos edificios, no había comprado ese apartamento por las vistas. Era tarde, estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir, pero antes tenia que hacer un par de cosas. Sin ninguna prisa, sintiéndose seguro dentro de su hogar, Michel saco la tabla fuera de su escondite, la observo durante unos segundos, admirando las imágenes esculpidas, los detalles, las formas. Luego la dejo encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, saco un móvil de su gabardina y comenzó a marcar un numero de teléfono, al poco rato contesto una voz ronca y cansada.

-¿Quien es a estas horas? - pregunto una voz malhumorada.

-Dijiste que llamara cuando estuviese hecho... La tengo – en el otro lado de la linea el hombre se quedo en silencio.

-Bien, bien... ¿cuando podemos...?

-Primero requiero de mi pago – le corto Michel a media frase, no era ladrón por gusto, y solo había una cosa que podía hacer que utilizase esas habilidades que le habían proporcionado el apodo de "fantasma nocturno". Su pago era información, una información bastante concreta y precisa tratándose de él. El hombre trago saliva, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Esto... Michel, no he encontrado mucho, se que llego a Kalos pero hay se pierde su rastro, lo siento... - Michel respiro lentamente, calmando el impulso repentino de lanzar el teléfono por el balcón.

-El trato era la tabla por información nueva, lo que me acabas de decir lo sabia desde hace tres años... Nuestra colaboración finaliza aquí, no intentes volver a contactar conmigo... – antes de que la otra persona tuviese tiempo de contestar lanzo el teléfono por el balcón.

Se dirigió a la cocina y saco una botella de vodka y uno de los pocos vasos limpios que le quedaban. Sentado en el sofá repaso mentalmente los últimos años mientras bebía a tragos aquella fuerte bebida. Recordaba a su familia, sus padres y su hermano pequeño, hacia mas o menos tres años atrás este había iniciado su viaje como entrenador pokemon. En realidad debería haber empezado cuatro años antes de ese día, al cumplir los 10 años, pero con los problemas financieros y los estudios no se lo permitieron. En aquel momento que ahora se le antojaba tan lejano, Michel tenia 17, tampoco había empezado su viaje por la misma razón que su hermano. Sabia que su hermanito había llegado a Kanto, él quería empezar por el lugar mas nuevo, mas misterioso y mas emocionante decía él. Apenas unas semanas después desapareció, sin dejar ni rastro. Cuando Michel se entero viajo de inmediato a Kanto, pero no encontró nada, con el paso del tiempo acabo acumulando deudas y a causa de ellas descubrió su habilidad para robar, una vez que pago los prestamos, decidió establecer un negocio para subsistir.

Las normas eran sencillas, nada de nombres, solo dinero en efectivo y por encima de todo información sobre su hermano. Pero ese ultimo detalle era muy poco frecuente, por lo que cuando se le acababa el dinero tenia que aceptar un trabajo para sobrevivir. No le gustaba, pero si no estaba vivo no podría encontrar a su hermano. En ese momento, entre la ebriedad y la nostalgia, saco una foto de su cartera en la que estaban todos juntos, sus padres, su hermano y él. Su hermano era mas pequeño que él, y no soportaba que hicieran bromas sobre eso, Michel siempre le había gastado bromas sobre eso, eran hermanos era comprensible que se peleasen en algo, pero en el fondo se querían y Michel no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su hermano. Recordaba con cariño un cumpleaños donde le regalo el colgante que llevaba su hermano en la foto, un colgante bastante simple con la forma de una llave dorada.

-¿Donde estas... Askat? - pregunto en voz alta, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, este había sido el único encargo el los últimos meses que decía tener información sobre su hermano, era mentira como las ultimas veces, el muchacho comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Poco a poco el cansancio termino venciendo la batalla y Michel fue quedándose dormido en el sofá. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, estaba seguro de que había visto a alguien entre las sombras de su hogar...

Soñó que estaba en una especie de cueva, habían diversos dibujos en las paredes, algunos eran extraños y incomprensibles, mientras otros eran mas claros. La gran mayoría eran de pokemon y sus entrenadores, o como mínimo eso era lo que creía. Entre los dibujos descubrió uno en concreto que era diferente, parecía representar a un hombre, a Michel se le hacia terriblemente familiar.

-El hombre camino inconscientemente por el borde del abismo, sin ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba de la muerte – una voz grave y fría como el hielo hablo a sus espaldas. Michel se giro de golpe, encontrándose de cara con el desconocido. Era un hombre de edad media, alto, vestía un traje negro, elegante, y un sombrero del mismo color que le tapaba los ojos, estaba sentado en una de las rocas que había por la cueva - ¿Valió la pena? - pregunto de repente, dejando al joven aturdido.

-¿Que?

-¿Valió la pena buscarle? A tu hermano me refiero... - dijo como respuesta el misterioso sujeto.

-Tu... ¿Como sabes lo de mi hermano? - ahora estaba a la defensiva, ese hombre sabia que estaba buscando a su hermano, y posiblemente eso significase que él sabia algo.

-Se muchas cosas, aunque aun no todas, por desgracia... Aun no me has respondido... – el muchacho respiro hondo, no conocía a ese hombre, pero si le seguía el juego tal vez lograra algo de información sobre su hermano.

-Da igual si ha merecido la pena o no, es mi hermano, ¿Quien mas aparte de nuestros padres se preocuparía mas por él? - se sorprendió a si mismo de la voluntad con lo que lo dijo. El desconocido sonrió.

-Así que es así como es en verdad el "fantasma nocturno", valiente, pero rozando lo temerario, sincero pero no demasiado, fiel a sus ideas, interesante... - se quedo callado durante unos segundos como si estuviera meditando algo – Dígame señor Michel...

-Blair, Michel Blair...

-Señor Blair, ¿Estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a un peligro mucho mayor, a cambio de encontrar a su hermano? - las palabras de ese hombre se le antojaban una ilusión al chico, aquel hombre que parecía conocerle bastante bien, pero... ¿Era ciento?¿De verdad podía fiarse de él?

-¿Como se que no me miente? – el hombre suspiro mientras se levantaba y sacaba un pequeño bloc de notas de un bolsillo de su traje y comenzaba a leer.

-Askat Blair llega a Kalos el día 3, se aloja en el centro pokemon de la ciudad portuaria. A la mañana siguiente sale mas tarde de lo que había planeado, provocando que tenga que salir corriendo en dirección a la siguiente ciudad para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿Es suficiente, o quiere que siga? - Michel se había puesto pálido, nadie le había dicho que su hermano se había hospedado en aquel centro pokemon, y era típico de él dormirse hasta tarde, cosa que luego hacia que saliera corriendo para poder seguir haciendo otras cosas y no haber perdido el tiempo. Podía habérselo inventado todo, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias y Michel había aprendido que no existen las coincidencias. Ademas en el peor de los casos solo tendría que hacer un pequeño trabajo ¿no?

-De acuerdo, acepto... ¿Que tengo que hacer? - la convicción con la que lo dijo provoco una sonrisa en la cara del desconocido.

-Lo sabrá nada mas empiece, no se preocupe me ocupare de dejarle en el lugar adecuado – el muchacho no lograba comprender nada, entonces una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-Una pregunta, ¿Por que me ayuda?¿Que gana usted con esto? - el hombre sonrió una vez mas.

-La verdad, es que hago esto solo por diversión – el joven iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo aquel desconocido chasqueo los dedos y todo a su alrededor oscureció – Tengo grandes esperanzas en usted señor Blair, creo que puede hacer que los siguientes sucesos sean... interesantes – con aquellas ultimas palabras Michel se vio arrastrado a la mas absoluta oscuridad.

No era capaz de ver nada, ni tampoco de escuchar nada, de lo contrario se hubiese escuchado a si mismo gritar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era de terror o de dolor. Podía notar como su cuerpo se retorcía sobre si mismo y cambiaba, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, y tampoco le podía importar mucho en ese momento, solo quería que parase, quería dejar de sufrir... y como si alguien le hubiese escuchado, todo termino tan rápido como empezó.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y desconocido, con dolores por todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Intento moverse, pero el dolor impidió que siguiera con esa idea.

-¿Q-Quien anda hay? - pregunto alguien desde la oscuridad, por la voz parecía que se trataba de un chico, uno muy joven.

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Michel, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, aunque con el dolor de cabeza que le acosaba eso no era muy fácil – Mi cabeza...

-¿Estas bien? Espera, déjame iluminar esto un poco... - de improvisto apareció una pequeña luz delante de los ojos del joven, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el inesperado cambio de iluminación - ¡Ah!

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto alarmado, preocupado de que hubiese pasado algo mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor... no me hagas daño... - suplico el extraño sollozando, confundido, Michel abrió los ojos, y se encontró de frente con un pequeño Plusle aterrorizado. Este estaba pegado a la pared de piedra que tenia detrás, tenia la cabeza agachada y oculta entre su cuerpo, emitía múltiples chispas eléctricas por sus mejillas iluminando levemente la estancia. Todavía sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo, el chico busco con la vista a la persona con la que estaba hablando, y de la cual debía de ser aquel Plusle – Por favor... - una segunda vez, esta vez se giro al sonido... y quedo de cara al pequeño roedor, que seguía sollozando. La mente del muchacho intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la única respuesta que podía sacar era que había estado hablando... con un pokemon. No era algo que pudiese creer así como así, tenia que hacer una prueba.

-Perdona... - el pokemon eléctrico elevo la cabeza, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, si de verdad había estado hablando con él, debería poder entender lo que le dijese si le preguntaba algo ¿no? - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto, usando la primera idea que le vino a la mente. El pequeño tardo unos segundos en calmarse, pero al final, con lagrimas en los ojos, respondió.

-M-Mi nombre es Sparks – respondió, mientras intentaba no llorar del miedo que tenia. Ahora fue el turno de Michel de tener miedo, comprendía lo que le había dicho ese pokemon, lo que era completamente imposible.

-Esto no es posible... ¿Como es que puedo entenderlo? - sin darse cuenta formulo esa pregunta en voz alta.

-Esto... señor, todos los pokemon podemos entendernos entre nosotros – al principio el chico no fue capaz de comprender que querían decir aquellas inocentes palabras del Plusle.

Fue cuando miro a su propio cuerpo, cuando descubrió que ahora poseía patas en lugar de manos y pies, ademas de una larga cola negra, su cuerpo por completo estaba cubierto de pelo. Todo aquello pudo con Michel, perdió la consciencia ante un confuso y preocupado pokemon eléctrico.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, recuerda, deja un comentario dando tu opinión. Créeme, ayuda mucho que los lectores muestren que les interesa la historia, y ademas eleva la moral del escritor XD. Antes de irme, ¿Cual creéis que es el pokemon en el que se ha transformado Michel? dejad un comentario con el pokemon que vosotros creéis que es y veremos quien acierta ;)_**


	2. Capitulo 2 Encerrado

_**Hola de nuevo curioso lector, espero que estés disfrutando de esta historia hasta el momento. Me gustaría recordar que los comentarios siempre son apreciados, sean de animo, criticas constructivas, o simplemente decir que os ha gustado mas. Sin mucho mas que decir, os dejo leer en paz. **_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si que me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) el dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**_

* * *

Sparks se consideraba a si mismo un pokemon sensato, no destacaba ni por su habilidad ni por su fuerza, pero siempre había sabido que hacer, era inteligente y eso le había sacado de muchos líos. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad, el miedo le atenazaba y le impedía actuar. Estaba delante de un pokemon que podría devorarle si quisiera, lo único que se lo impedía era el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, tenia múltiples heridas de diferente gravedad, posiblemente causadas por algún combate. Podía dejarle tal y como estaba, no era su responsabilidad cuidar de él. Pero aun y así una parte de él quería ayudarle, no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, por esa razón y en contra de lo que le decía su instinto comenzó a tratar como podía las heridas de aquel pokemon.

Michel se despertó al notar al pequeño roedor encima suyo, su primer impulso fue el de revolverse para quitárselo de encima, pero el terrible dolor que le provocaba moverse impidió que siguiese con esa idea.

-Em... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto, entre preocupado y asustado por haberle despertado.

-No mucho... me duele todo... - respondió con sinceridad, no valía la pena mentir - ¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Yo... esto... intentaba curar tus heridas, pero no tengo ni el material ni el conocimiento para ayudar – dijo las ultimas palabras mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

-Gracias... por ayudarme - las palabras del desconocido sorprendieron al pokemon eléctrico – no tenias por que hacerlo... - ahora que parecía haber mas luz y podía ver sin la ayuda del Plusle el joven aprovecho para mirar su cuerpo y confirmar sus temores.

No lo había soñado, su cuerpo, antaño humano, ahora estaba cubierto de un abundante pelo negro en la parte superior y gris en la inferior, una larga cola negra se movía cada cierto rato, como si siguiese un ritmo, sus manos habían sido convertidas en patas cubiertas de pelo negro. Tenia suerte de ser una persona fría y calculadora en momentos como este, de lo contrario hubiese empezado a gritar. Todo indicaba que se había transformado en un Mightyena, pero no sabia como había pasado, ademas tenia otro problema ¿Donde estaba y como había llegado hasta allí?. Echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor descubrió que se encontraba atrapado en una jaula de madera, de construcción bastante precaria, pero que parecía cumplir bastante bien su cometido, habían varias mas al lado de la suya, pero estaban todas vacías.

-¿Donde estamos? - le pregunto a su compañero de celda, el cual se giro y le miro extrañado.

-¿No lo sabes? - el muchacho negó con la cabeza – Estamos atrapados en una jaula, me capturaron y me encerraron aquí. Supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo – la verdad era que él no tenia ni idea de como había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco podía contarle que era un ser humano, pensaría que estaba loco.

-No lo se, la verdad es que lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, el resto esta... borroso – era mentira, pero se encontraba en un mundo extraño del que no sabia nada, su única opción era confiar en que la excusa de la perdida de memoria le ayudase a pasar desapercibido, y de paso aprender como funcionaban las cosas aquí.

-¿Has... perdido la memoria? - pregunto, sin terminar de creerse lo que le decía el Mightyena - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto de repente, interesado en el "único" recuerdo que tenia.

-Mi nombre es Mighty, un placer conocerte Sparks – Michel evito usar su nombre real, no era que no confiase en el Plusle, simplemente pensaba que podría traerle mas problemas que beneficios, ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta de que no se habían presentado formalmente hasta ese momento.

Justo entonces apareció un pequeño grupo de pokemon, eran dos Sableye liderados por un Mismagius, se detuvieron delante de la prisión de los dos reclusos.

-Parece que sois de los últimos que quedan en este lugar, no os preocupéis seréis trasladados dentro de poco – comento uno de los pokemon que se había acercado a su prisión.

-¿Que queréis de nosotros? - pregunto de repente Sparks, colocándose delante de Mighty.

-Por el momento nada pequeño, pero dentro de poco tendréis la oportunidad de uniros a nosotros – el comentario provoco un escalofrío a ambos reclusos.

-Estáis locos si creéis que nos uniremos a vosotros después de habernos encerrado – proclamo el roedor mientras lanzaba chispas por sus mejillas.

-Oh, parece que tenemos a un rebelde, ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando el maestro Blisht te haga una visita – ambos pokemon empezaron a reírse mientras el compañero de celda del muchacho retrocedía asustado.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Mighty se levanto ignorando el dolor que le provocaba el simple hecho de moverse y lanzo un potente rugido contra sus captores, los cuales retrocedieron hasta dar contra la pared contraria. Se miraron entre si, abrumados y un tanto aterrorizados por el repentino cambio del recluso y salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron. Pero el pokemon fantasma no se movió, se quedo en su sitio mirando fijamente al Mightyena.

-Hay que tener mucho valor para enfrentarse a alguien en un estado tan deplorable – comento mientras examinaba con detenimiento las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo del pokemon siniestro.

-Tendría que ser muy estúpido para quedarme quieto mientras atacan a un amigo – fue todo lo que dijo antes de estirarse otra vez en el suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, en su estado actual era todo lo que podía hacer. El Plusle se acerco para ver el estado de su amigo y para sorpresa de ambos, Mismagius dejo caer una baya aranja enfrente de estos, mientras se alejaba, el joven se giro en su dirección y le pregunto completamente desconcertado - ¿Porque?

-Por que todavía puedo, ten en cuenta que no todos aquí tenemos elección, da gracias de que todavía eres libre de pensar y actuar por ti mismo – justos después de eso, desapareció entre las sombras de aquel lugar, dejando a ambos pokemon confusos pero agradecidos. Había algo que no le cuadraba a Mighty sobre esa Mismagius, pero no era capaz de descubrir que era. Mientras tanto ella no podía evitar darle vuelas al hecho de que no recordaba que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiese capturado a un Mightyena.

-No comprendo a ese pokemon – comento Sparks mientras observaba como se alejaba. De repente su estomago empezó a gruñir.

-¿Cuanto hace que no comes? - pregunto el muchacho preocupado por su compañero.

-La verdad... no he comido nada desde que llegue aquí... - el pokemon siniestro se lo quedo mirando durante unos segundos antes de usar su morro para empujar la baya en su dirección.

-Come, lo necesitas mas que yo – eso no era exactamente cierto, sus heridas le dolían horrores y esa baya podría curar todas (o como mínimo la mayoría) de sus heridas. El ratón eléctrico se quedo un rato alternando la mirada entre la baya y él. Al final la recogió del suelo... y la partió en dos, entregando una de las partes al Mightyena – Sabes que eso solo no bastara para llenarte el estomago ¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero no soporto ver sufrir a alguien cuando puedo hacer algo al respecto, mucho mas si es un amigo – Si no fuera porque sabia que le dolería, Mighy se habría reído, no había tenido a nadie que hubiese considerado su amigo en años, y ahora en apenas un día, había encontrado a un amigo único. Los dos devoraron su parte de la baya, saboreando aquella delicia.

Ambos se prepararon para pasar la noche, unidos por una extraña confianza que había aparecido de un día para otro. Sparks admiraba el valor que había demostrado su compañero, no podía comprender de donde había sacado la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos pokemon. Por su lado, el joven humano admiraba la amabilidad y la confianza del Plusle, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensase en alguien como su amigo, tanto que había olvidado como era el tener a alguien que le apoyara. Mientras, en un bosque alejado de donde se encontraban, ocurría una intensa persecución.

-Que insistentes ¿Es que no se cansan o que? - exclamo un Liepard mientras huía atravesando como podía la enorme extensión de arboles que se extendía enfrente suyo. Pero para su desgracia termino acorralado al dar con un barranco que le cortaba el paso.

-¡Entregate criminal, y se te proporcionara un trato justo! - grito uno de sus perseguidores, el felino giro sobre si mismo, quedando de cara a sus rivales. Eran dos Throh y un Sawk, tenían toda la ventaja, le superaban tanto en el tipo elemental como en numero. Estaba acorralado, no podía huir en ninguna dirección, se maldijo a si mismo, ya estaba tan cerca.

-¿Un trato justo? ¿De verdad creéis que me voy a detener por un par de palabras bonitas? - desesperado trato de abrir un hueco en su defensa lanzando un tajo umbrío, pero resulto ser inútil. Los pokemon se lanzaron al ataque, preparados para reducir a su objetivo. Pero para su desgracia no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien mas observando, de repente varias llamas azules les golpearon desde la retaguardia. Varios Haunters salieron de su escondite, uniéndose a la batalla, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el felino.

-Un pajarito nos dijo que necesitabas ayuda Linx, date prisa y lleva el mensaje a Vert, esta en los acantilados del norte – señalo un lugar en la lejanía antes de volver con los demás, que estaban asediando a los pokemon con su ataques, el fuego fatuo que habían lanzado antes les había proporcionado mucha ventaja, ahora ellos llevaban la delantera.

Linx salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, su trabajo era simple, llevaba mensajes y/o paquetes entre las bases de la organización a la que se había unido. La dificultad radicaba en que no era un trabajo precisamente legal, su organización estaba compuesta por pokemon buscados por la leí. Lo único que los había unido a todos era Vert, el líder. El Liepard no había visto nunca al líder, pero tampoco había tenido que entregarle un mensaje directamente nunca antes. Esos pokemon que le perseguían era un equipo de exploración, gracias a la intervención de sus compañeros había logrado salvarse, pero todavía no estaba a salvo, tenia que llegar a su destino.

Decidió que para acortar camino atravesaría el Bosque Gris, no le hacia ninguna gracia adentrarse en un bosque de noche, pero tenia prisa y era el camino mas corto. Una vez dentro descubrió que había una densa niebla que lo cubría todo, era imposible ver mas allá de tres metros. Tenia todos los sentidos alerta, los sitios como aquel le ponían los pelos de punta. De repente, descubrió un sonido extraño, al principio no era mas que un susurro, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzó a notar que ese susurro se convertía en un sonido mas nítido y audible. Era una canción, cantada por una voz femenina, lo que significaba que alguien estaba cantando en aquel siniestro bosque en plena noche, el pokemon siniestro sintió un escalofrío. No era un cobarde, pero aquello no era normal.

-Oh, parece que alguien se ha perdido... - exclamo una voz desde la niebla. El felino se asusto, no podía ver a nadie y se sentía acorralado.

-¿Donde estas? ¡Muéstrate! - exclamo, en un vano intento por recobrar el control de la situación. El bosque se había quedado por completo en silencio.

Una silueta apareció entre la niebla, no podía ver mucho, solo sabia que era un pokemon cuadrúpedo, no mas grande que él, se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que podría aprovechar que sabia donde estaba para salir corriendo y escapar de allí. Pero para su desgracia la desconocida tenia otros planes. De repente desapareció, y los siguiente de lo que fue consciente era que estaba aplastado contra el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió girar su cabeza para ver quien había saltado encima suyo, el miedo se apodero de él. Era un Sylveon, un pokemon tipo hada, había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno.

-Parece que Misht tenia razón, el equipo de Sawk no ha sido suficiente – suspiro, estaba cansada de que hubiese tantos equipos de rescate que solo pensasen en lucirse y en la fama.

-¡Baja de hay! - exclamo iracundo el Liepard, estaba jugando con él y no tenia tiempo ni paciencia para ello.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo. Tu eres Linx ¿no? El famoso "mensajero nocturno" - Linx palideció, le conocía, se había ganado ese apodo por su habilidad para salir siempre de noche, se sentía seguro, con ventaja, pero aquella noche todo estaba saliendo mal. Que aquel pokemon supiera su nombre solo podía querer decir una cosa – Soy Sylf, formo parte del pokegremio de Misht, así que tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo – el pokemon siniestro intento escapar de su agarre, pero fue en vano, mientras hablaba había extendido sus extremidades para atraparlo por completo y que no pudiese escapar. En ese momento el pokemon hada le beso en la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara, unos segundos después descubrió que era lo que realmente había hecho cuando noto que su cuerpo se debilitaba – Beso drenaje – le susurro ella al oído – un movimiento que arrebata la fuerza al pokemon que lo recibe y es entregada al que lo ejecuta, un buen movimiento para debilitar al adversario sin hacerle daño de verdad – se odio a si mismo por caer en aquella trampa tan simple. Le habían encargado avisar a su líder sobre lo que planeaban los equipos de exploración, pero ahora que lo habían atrapado todo se había ido al garete.

La joven arrastro al inofensivo prófugo hasta el lugar donde estaban los otros equipos de exploración, el equipo de Sawk había conseguido salir mayormente ileso de su encuentro con los pokemon fantasma. El otro equipo lo conformaban una Mienshao, la líder del pokegremio de la chica, y un Xatu, la mano derecha de la líder. En cuanto vieron a la Sylveon arrastrando al fugitivo, ambos se plantaron delante suyo esgrimiendo sus miradas de reproche.

-Sylf... ¿Que entendiste cuando te dije: "No puedes hacer ningún encargo hasta que formes un equipo de exploración"? - era imposible no sentirse presionado ante aquellas penetrantes miradas.

-Esto... yo... - el pokemon hada suspiro, tenían razón. Un solo pokemon no era suficiente para formar un equipo de exploración, el mínimo eran dos.

-¿Porque desobedeciste a Misht? - pregunto el pokemon psíquico mientras la observaba con sus enormes ojos.

-Q-Quería demostrar que podía valerme por mi misma. Todos los pokemon a los que les pido que formen un equipo de exploración conmigo no me toman en serio, piensan que soy débil o que no tengo suficiente experiencia... - mientras decía eso miro hacia el suelo, no podía soportar la sensación de las lagrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, se sentía tan impotente.

-Sylf, no puedes hacerlo todo tu sola, necesitas un compañero. Alguien en quien puedas confiar y que pueda cubrir tus debilidades – sabia que era cierto, pero eso no hacia que fuese mas fácil, ya llevaba tiempo intentándolo pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, y ya estaba cansada – Vamos, tenemos que interrogar al Liepard.

El pokemon había sido atado y vigilado minuciosamente por el equipo de Sawk, al acercarse la joven este le lanzo una mirada de odio, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acerco hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y le susurro al oído – Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta, puedes decirme la verdad y ganarte un favor mio, o mentirme y provocar que le cuente a todo pokemon que se cruce conmigo que te derrote con un simple beso – si no fuera porque ella estaba en medio los demás pokemon estos se habrían dado cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba el felino.

Confeso todo, el lugar donde tenia que ir, el mensaje que tenia que entregar, con su reputación en juego no tenia otra opción que colaborar. La información que les proporciono el joven mensajero, junto con lo que habían conseguido descubrir a través de los demás miembros capturados dejaba muy claro donde se encontraba su base, por el momento. Según Linx pensaban trasladarse a una base diferente, una de la que no tenia conocimiento alguno. Los dos equipos de exploradores se reunieron para discutir el plan de acción, según lo que sabían habían descubierto la organización se hacia llamar "Nuevo amanecer" y había estado secuestrando pokemon y encerrándolos en sus bases. Todavía no sabían el porque, pero eso era secundario, su prioridad era rescatarlos. Después de una discusión sobre como debían enfocar el asunto, decidieron que reunirían a mas equipos de exploración y en dos días atacarían la base de la organización. Su prioridad era rescatar a los prisioneros, detener a los culpables no era prioritario.

Mientras, completamente ignorantes de la batalla que se desarrollaría en aquel lugar, los miembros del "Nuevo amanecer" trasladaban a sus prisioneros. Eran necesarios varios Abra para poder teletransportarlos a la distancia que necesitaban, y estos terminaban agotados después de unos pocos viajes. El joven Mightyena y su compañero estaban durmiendo plácidamente, o al menos uno de ellos, el ex-humano no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, le acosaban terribles pesadillas sobre su hermano. Sparks termino notando que Mighty no paraba quieto, la curiosidad pudo con él y se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde estaba dormitando, por poco le da un ataque al encontrarse de cara con los penetrantes ojos del pokemon siniestro.

-¿Ocurre algo? - la pregunta pillo por sorpresa al roedor, quien no se esperaba que estuviese despierto.

-Te estaba viendo sufrir, pensaba que tenias una pesadilla... - comento con timidez.

-Creo que si, no recuerdo bien lo que era – mentía otra vez, había soñado con su hermano, la ultima vez que le vio, y la pelea que tuvieron aquel mismo día. No era un recuerdo agradable.

-¿Q-Que crees que nos harán? - ahora fue el muchacho quien se sorprendió, había notado miedo en la voz del Plusle.

-No lo se, y la verdad es que no tengo interés en descubrirlo – dicho esto se levanto, descubriendo que prácticamente ya estaba curado por completo, algunas heridas seguían molestando, pero eran mas superficiales que otra cosa. Miro a su amigo y vio miedo en sus ojos, miedo de lo que le deparaba el futuro - ¿Tienes familia? - el pokemon ratón volvió a sorprenderse por la pregunta de su compañero.

-Si, una hermana, se llama Mina es una Minun, la capturaron conmigo, pero no la he visto desde entonces... - el pequeño pokemon no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos –¿ Y tu Mighty?¿Tienes familia?

-Si, tengo un hermano pequeño, pero hace tiempo que no le veo... Nos peleamos y lleva desaparecido unos tres años, le he buscado desde entonces – el pokemon siniestro cerro los ojos mientras continuaba hablando – Me gustaría disculparme con él, decirle que lo siento, dije cosas que no sentía de verdad y de las que me arrepiento... ¿Me ayudarías a escapar?

-¿Escapar?¿De verdad crees poder salir de aquí? - Sparks estaba sinceramente sorprendido por la propuesta de su amigo.

-No lo creo, se como salir. Pero no podemos por el momento, tenemos que tener paciencia y esperar el momento correcto, entonces necesitare tu ayuda, ¿podrás aguantar hasta entonces? - lleno de animo por las palabras del Mightyena no dudo cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que Sparks no estaba aterrorizado por lo que pasaría mañana, ahora tenia a alguien en quien confiar. Intento dormir, pero el frío viento que se había levantado de repente le impedía conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a tiritar, empezaba a pensar que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero de repente noto que ya no tenia frío. Abrió los ojos con cautela, examinando con cuidado sus alrededores. Entonces descubrió el porque de aquel cambio tan brusco en la temperatura, Mighty se había estirado a su lado, cubriéndole parcialmente con su cola, agradeció en silencio a su amigo por aquel gesto y se acurrucó a su lado. Justo cuando el sueño comenzaba a poder con él, se dio cuenta de que su compañero le había contado algo de su pasado, del supuesto pasado que no recordaba, ¿le había mentido con lo de su perdida de memoria? Y en tal caso, ¿Porque? Esas preguntas se mantuvieron en la mente del pokemon eléctrico hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, recuerda, deja un comentario dando tu opinión. _****_Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, no sabéis como me habéis elevado la moral y con ello me habéis ayudado a escribir un poco mas ^^ .¡Gracias!_**

**_-_****_KingoftheOcean (El primero en llegar se lleva el premio XD, ahora en serio, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia)_**

**_-Kenshi yunibsarunaito (Comentario conciso y directo, me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia, en parte por eso la escribo)  
_**

**_-Kuroneko (solo respondiste a la pregunta del final, pero mostraste interés y es algo que yo, personalmente te lo agradezco)_**

**_-WillChar96 (El mejor para el final ¿no?, gracias, tu comentario me ha elevado mucho los ánimos, tienes muy buena mano para las palabras y me gusta que alguien mas piense que la idea es original, pues es lo que pretendo, hacer algo que no se haya hecho antes, espero poder seguir escribiendo igual de bien ^^ )  
_**

**_Y respecto a la anterior pregunta anterior los ganadores:_**

**_-KingoftheOcean  
_**

**_-Kuroneko_**

**_Aquí_****_ tenéis una galleta ^^_**


	3. Capitulo 3 Dudas y presentimientos

_**Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir-hacer este capitulo, una parte es culpa mía (procastinación) y la otra es culpa de mi querido programa del Ipad, que me perdió todos los nuevos cambios que escribí mientras lo usaba. Pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero como ya ha empezado la época de los estudios y tendré menos tiempo libre no quería hacer esperar a los lectores que estén esperando por la continuación de esta historia.**_

_**Disclaimer: P**__**okemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si que me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) el dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**_

* * *

Uno nunca es consciente de cuando ha empezado a soñar, solo cuando despiertas es cuando realmente te das cuenta de que todo lo que creías que era real, no era más que una ilusión. Michel era plenamente consciente de ello, pero aún y así no podía evitar dudar de sus instintos. Se encontraba en la misma cueva que había visitado en su anterior sueño.

-¿Disfrutando de su nuevo cuerpo, señor Mighty? - aquella voz profunda habló de nuevo detrás suyo. Al girarse, el joven se encontró con el mismo hombre de la vez anterior - ¿Sabía usted que el hecho de cambiarse de nombre suele asociarse a una promesa? Me pregunto si esa habrá sido su intención... – Aunque aquello le resultará muy interesante, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el hecho de que supiese que le había mentido a Sparks quería decir que le estaba vigilando.

-¿Quien eres? - la pregunta provocó una sonrisa al desconocido.

-La verdad es que poseo muchos nombres, algunos de los cuales no me siento demasiado orgulloso. Hace tiempo me llamaban "El Lobo".

-¿Lobo? - pregunto extrañado el ex-humano.

-Empezó siendo un apodo que usaba con un conocido, aunque al final termine usándolo como mi nombre "real" - mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se quitó el sombrero, el cual le cubría los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus iris de color dorado – La similitud es bastante evidente ¿no?

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras, esos ojos eran más propios de un animal que de una persona, el iris reflejaba la poca luz que había en aquel lugar, de la misma forma que lo hacían los ojos de un pokemon felino, ademas daba la impresión de que cambiaban de tamaño de una forma casi imperceptible. Por alguna razón se sentía como si le estuviese mirando el alma directamente, se sintió expuesto, desprotegido. Haciendo acopio de valor volvió a hablar.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta...

-Si esta en mi mano responderte... - dijo mientras se colocaba el sombrero en su sitio, provocando que el joven se relajara, por un momento se preguntó si él había notado que estaba tenso.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi hermano ¿Porque estoy en este mundo?¿Porque razón soy un pokemon? - ante esas preguntas el hombre que se hacía llamar "El Lobo" decidió sentarse en una de las rocas que había por allí.

-Me gustaría poder responder a tus preguntas, pero creo que te resultará mucho más gratificante y entretenido si lo descubres por ti mismo. Además, me temo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo – Michel quería decir algo, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hablar el hombre desapareció entre las sombras, como si se hubiese evaporado, y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

El ex-humano despertó en su prisión junto a su compañero, frustrado por no haber sido capaz de conseguir ninguna respuesta se resigno a intentar dormir de nuevo, no soportaba los misterios. Aunque no había sido consciente de la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su amigo, el cual estaba durmiendo junto a él. El joven pokemon todavía tenía dudas en cuanto a las intenciones del Mightyena, pero por el momento era su mejor opción si quería escapar.

El sol no tardó en salir, y aunque la mayoría de pokemon permanecían dormidos, había uno en particular que había permanecido toda la noche en vela. Mismagius se encontraba en la única salida de aquella cueva, delante de la cual había otro pokemon, un Scyther.

-¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? - preguntó el pokemon bicho, no le tenía miedo al contrario que los demás miembros, pero sí que le profesaba un profundo respeto.

-Cuanto antes salga antes llegare, procura mantener las cosas en orden durante mi ausencia Excid – la respuesta provocó una sonrisa al vigilante, el cual se apartó para dejarla salir.

-No te preocupes Spir cuidaré de los preparativos – esta vez fue ella quien sonrió.

-Puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas amigo mío – pensó para si misma – solo espero que te des cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde – y con ese último pensamiento, se alejó en dirección al bosque.

Mientras tanto, en cierta zona del Bosque Gris un pokemon repetía periódicamente la misma frase.

-Me aburro... -pronunció por decimoquinta vez Sylveon, se había subido a uno de los muchos árboles que cubrían el bosque y estirada sobre una de sus ramas no había hecho otra cosa que quejarse.

-Si tanto te aburres podrías volver a tu pokegremio – comento uno de los Throh, claramente molesto con la actitud de la chica.

-Podría deciros lo mismo, no fuisteis capaces de capturar a Linx aun y teniéndolo arrinconado – el comentario molestó visiblemente al equipo explorador, el cual considero la idea de atacar a aquella insolente muchacha.

-¡Basta! - el grito sobresaltó a los presentes, lo que casi provoca que Sylf cayera del árbol – No voy a permitir una pelea en mi presencia, sois adultos, haced el favor de comportaros – era Zant el Xatu que ocupaba el puesto de segundo al mando del pokegremio.

-Ella no se merece estar aquí, ni siquiera tiene un compañero – exclamó indignado el otro Throh.

-Ese es un tema aparte que no discutiremos aquí, por otro lado – el pokemon psíquico se giro, mirando directamente a la joven - dado que todavía no tienes ningún compañero, no participarás en la siguiente misión, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Como? Pero si he sido yo quien ha... – la decisión con la que había comenzado a hablar se esfumó al encontrarse con la mirada de su superior. Era una batalla perdida, dijera lo que dijera no conseguiría que cambiase de opinión. Se resigno a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y aceptar las reglas, por el momento.

Al final de su turno el joven Scyther se dirigió hacia las entrañas de la cueva. Era enorme, poseía tantos pasillos que resultaba fácil perderse allí, pero había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo en este lugar que era prácticamente imposible que eso sucediera. A mitad de camino de su habitación se cruzó con un par de Sableye

-Excid, ¿Has visto al Mightyena de la sala 7? - la pregunta sorprendió al vigilante, quien no había escuchado nada sobre la captura de un Mightyena, algo bastante raro.

-La verdad es que nadie me ha dicho nada sobre él, ¿de donde ha salido? - ambos pokemon se miraron entre si, como si buscaran la respuesta adecuada.

-No lo sabemos, y a todos los que les hemos preguntado nos han dicho lo mismo, ¿Que crees que esta pasando? - si no fuera porque era imposible hubiesen dicho que había aparecido de la nada.

No tengo ni idea, pero echaré un vistazo - se despidieron educadamente y cada uno siguió con su camino, aunque el pokemon mantis iba a tomar un pequeño desvío.

Al entrar en la sala que le habían dicho esos dos, descubrió que estaba prácticamente vacía, la única jaula que todavía tenía a alguien dentro fue la que le llamo la atención. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar sin ser descubierto. En apariencia no era diferente de ningún otro pokemon de su misma especie, daba la impresión de que estaba dormido, aunque en una posición bastante extraña. La curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó un poco mas, en ese momento descubrió para su sorpresa que había un pequeño Plusle dormido, medio oculto por la cola del pokemon siniestro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, una de las orejas del pokemon estaba orientada en su dirección, no estaba dormido, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba atento a sus movimientos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala, por norma general nadie conseguía sorprenderle, pero ese pokemon le había engañado con facilidad haciéndose el dormido. Si eso le hubiese pasado a alguno de sus otros compañeros lo mas seguro es que no le hubiesen dado demasiada importancia, pero a su consideración, las coincidencias no existían. No podía quitarse al Mightyena de la cabeza, así que se le ocurrió la loca idea de conseguir que se les uniera, no iba a ser fácil, pero podría valer la pena, parecía fuerte y inteligente, pero eso era algo que todavía tenía que comprobar.

En cuanto salió de la sala, Mighty pudo respirar tranquilo, no le gustaba nada que lo estuviesen vigilando, era una sensación molesta y incómoda, el haber sido siempre un ladrón deja huellas profundas, en aquel momento no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de aquel lugar con una cárcel. El pensamiento sólo logró desanimarlo, pero no duro demasiado, tenía un par de ideas para salir de su encarcelamiento, pero necesitaba la cooperación de su compañero de celda y un momento idóneo o no funcionaria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sparks estaba profundamente dormido decidió no perturbar su sueño, cerró los ojos y procuro moverse los menos posible para no molestarle.

-Es el único pokemon que conozco, el único en el que puedo confiar, necesito que confíe en mí o los dos terminaremos atrapados aquí - Michel se aferró a esos últimos pensamientos justo antes de caer completamente dormido.

Para Zant, el estar despierto a altas horas de la noche no era ningún problema, por esa misma razón era que era él quien se encargaba de la primera guardia de la noche. Sin embargo no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo iba mal, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Esa sensación permaneció hasta que llegó el relevo, entonces comenzó a inspeccionar el campamento provisional que habían montado en el bosque, no había ningún intruso ni ningún peligro inminente, entonces ¿por que seguía teniendo esta sensación?

Después de revisar todo dos veces, decidió que lo más seguro era que esa sensación no era nada más que sus nervios ante la misión que tenía delante. Arrestar a un criminal o a un pequeño grupo era una cosa, pero atacar directamente a una organización tan grande como el "Nuevo Amanecer" era mucho más peligroso y requería de la colaboración de varios equipos pokemon. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Misht le seguía por detrás.

-¿Preocupado por lo de mañana? - la pregunta sobresalto al Xatu, quien no se esperaba encontrarse con la líder del pokegremio.

-Si, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber hecho nunca nada parecido, ¿tu no estas nerviosa? - la pregunta provocó que la Mienshao esbozará una sonrisa, su compañero intentaba disimular el sobresalto que le había provocado un segundo antes, era muy buen actor.

-Un poco, pero la verdad es que estoy más preocupada por Sylf, hace un rato que no la veo… - las ultimas palabras provocaron que saltaran todas las alarmas del pokemon psíquico. Usando su movimiento teletransporte apareció donde la había visto por última vez.

En ese momento se vieron confirmados todos sus temores, la joven Sylveon no estaba, y había desaparecido una bolsa con el equipamiento básico de un equipo de exploración. Zant hizo saltar la alarma, aunque dudaba de que a estas horas fueran capaces de encontrarla antes de que se metiera en un lío.

* * *

_**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Para escribir se necesita de dos cosas obligatoriamente: inspiración y motivación, de lo primero tengo de sobra (tengo como otras 10 ideas para escribir mas historias) pero de lo segundo escaseo, por ello pido que dejéis un comentario dando vuestra opinión, que os ha gustado que no, o si hay algo que no habéis entendido de la historia o de alguno de los personajes. Se que puedo ser un poco pesado, pero son vuestros comentarios los que me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo con mas ganas que antes.**_

_**Y para finalizar una mención especial para "rayquazashiny", gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste ^^.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
